Turtles & Charmed ones go to Hogwarts
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: I put the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in here as well but could get a third category in so I put it in here. The title explains what happens, but this is my first crossover so i hope you enjoy! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Turtles and Charmed ones go to Hogwarts

a/n: I got this idea from the fact that turtles (2k3) and charmed are my two favourite television shows and I thought it would be interesting to try and think of what would happen if they met Harry Potter by going to school Hogwarts school in Britain rather than New York or San Francisco. I own nothing, only the plot. Enjoy

Chapter 1:

IN THE NEW YORK CITY SEWERS

As Leonardo went to collect the mail he seen five identical letters addressed to him and his brothers, he looked at his own, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? He had never heard of it before. "Donnie, finish your coffee and come here, you might want to bring the others with you." The three other turtles came running into the main living area and each received their letter from Albus Dumbledore "Fascinating, I've never even heard of a school for kids with magic powers" Donnie stated as he read his letter "Maybe it means that we have magical powers." Michelangelo muses aloud to his siblings. They looked at him in amazement before nodding and deciding that he is correct.

The five turtles yelled together in unison. "Master Splinter..."

IN SAN FRANCISCO

The three charmed ones had just received their letters and were excited to go to Hogwarts. Phoebe aged 10 was the first to speak "Won't I be the youngest person in my year group?" Prudence aged 16 looked at her. "Yeah but it certainly beats splitting up the power of three while we go to Britain." Piper who had just turned 14 spoke up. "It would be too dangerous to separate our powers even if it is only for 1 term, wait your 11th birthday is in November, you will not be the youngest." The three girls walked up the stairs to their bedrooms to pack their trunks so that they could go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry.

ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Piper, Prudence and Phoebe Halliwell were trying to find a seat on the train, and the only one that wasn't full was the one that had the five Hamato turtles in it. "Looks like we sitting in here then." Prue said before opening the door and screaming at the sight of four giant talking turtles "What are you?" she asked still slightly shaken up by their appearances "If you calm down then we will explain it to you," Leo said in his calming voice "Were mutants, we were mutated as babies along with our father who is a rat, because of the mutation we must have been given magical powers that we didn't even know about until we got letters from this weird guy called Albus Dumbledore." Leo explained, he would rather Donnie explain it but he was too shy and hadn't said anything since the door had been opened, "It must be a part of the genetic mutation otherwise we probably would have these abilities." until now. The three girls just looked confused. "I need an aspirin." Phoebe looked at her, it was the most she had said since they had gotten onto the platform 9 and 3/4.

The turtles let the girls sit down and after telling them their origin story "My name is Leonardo, these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo and our sister and twin to Donatello, Samantha"

"All the best ones end in O." Mikey said earning a slap from Raph for doing so. "He's kind of a hothead." Donnie said overcoming the shyness that he had for them. "My names Prue, these are my sisters' Piper and Phoebe, we are all surprised but happy to meet you very interesting mutant ninja turtles."

The train pulled to a stop at hogsmead and the eight of them the five turtles and three charmed ones left the train with their stuff and went to the carriages. "Wow" the eight American students exclaimed at once "It's so pretty." Samantha and Phoebe said as an afterthought

They were sorted with the first years; they were all put in Gryffindor other than Donatello and Samantha, who were put into Ravenclaw because of the fact that they are extremely smart. "Let the feast begin." Professor Dumbledore yelled through his wand before settling down and having his own meal.

The five turtles and three charmed ones knew that they were going to have fun at their first year at Hogwarts.


	2. The Sorting

Turtles and Charmed Ones go to Hogwarts

a/n: Sorry it has taken a while to update this but it took a while to figure out the details. The sorting for the sisters and turtles have been done in order of age not alphabetically. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

As the eight of them waited to be sorted with the first years, they started talking, Mikey and Piper hit it off immediately and the others knew that they were going to be close, and that they couldn't stop it either. Professor McGonagall walked out and leaded them inside to where they were all hoping to be put in the same house.

Inside the hall the golden trio were waiting for Dumbledore to be finished with his speech "This year, we have eight students all from the states from two different states and two different families, three of them are coven withes, and the other five are here with the same magic as you but are different in appearance."Different in appearance," Hermione said to her friends Ron and Harry "How different can they be?" She didn't have to wait long as the new eight American students and the first years came in. All eyes were on the five turtles as they walked down the length of the great hall to await the sorting. Their first instincts were to hide as they were not used to being seen by as many people as were in the great hall at that present time. "We will first sort out our American Students then the First years, Prudence Halliwell" McGonagall read from the list, and then placed the hat on Prues head as she sat down "Gryffindor." The hat said before being taken away again and then Piper was up next, she was placed in Gryffindor too, along with Phoebe.

"Leonardo Hamato." Leo stepped forward and sat on the chair like his new friends before him "Much courage, much honour, there is only one place for you, young turtle. Gryffindor" Leo instinctively walked toward where the sisters were sitting, hoping that his siblings would be joining him. "Raphael Hamato" Raph walked up and sat down "You also have honour, but you have great anger," Raph thought that he was sounding eerily like Master Splinter. "This is why I am going to put you in Slytherin." Raph walked over towards the table making the most noise at this decision and sat down in a huff not saying anything before watching the rest of the sorting. "Samantha Hamato." The turtle walked forward and sat down "You are smart and also have honour, but you have courage as well, lots of courage. You young lady belong with Gryffindor." She happily waltzed over and sat by Leo as Donnie was called up to the sorting hat. "You are also gifted with brains and like your siblings have great honour," Donnie wished for this to be over, as he never liked being the centre of attention. "But you are also shy and sensitive, so I think the best place for you to flourish will be with Ravenclaw." He walked over to the Ravenclaw table as quickly as he could without running. "Michelangelo Hamato." Mikey did as his brothers and sister had done and sat on the stool "You are impulsive, which tends to get you into trouble, but I also sense courage and honour. So, I hope that Gryffindor will have a good influence on you. He went to sit down by the sisters, Leo and Samie, twirling his nunchackus as he walked.

The first years were sorted and Dumbledore had walked back to give his other speech and introduced the teaching staff, "Let the feast begin." He said finally before waving his hands and making sure that he created enough food for everybody to enjoy. Mikey just looked shell-shocked as he seen the food appear from nowhere "If this is what magic can do then I wanna use it all the time." Samie slapped him up-side the head as Raph was at the other side of the hall.

The feast finished and all the students went up to their dormitories, except from Slytherin who sleep in dungeons. Much to the delight of Raph, who knew that he would be sleeping underground.

a/n: Sorry this chapter was short it's just that I wanted the lessons to be separate from the beginning of term feast.


	3. Life at Hogwarts

Turtles and Charmed Ones go to Hogwarts

a/n: Sorry I'm not updating as often as I would like to, I'm either busy or reading other fics. Just thought that I would mention that I am not doing the two houses in a class together, its mixed up in this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Life at the school

As Piper, Donatello, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in potions waiting for the teacher. Raphael walked through the door followed by Draco Malfoy. Raph and Malfoy had made friends at dinner the previous night. Raph sat next to Don. "Why are you sitting next to that loser Raph, sit with us instead of the riff raff."

"Donnie here is ma brother, and we look out for our own, ya got a problem with dat, rich-boy?" As Raph was yelling at Draco Severus Snape walked into the classroom. "If you think you can get away with that kind of behaviour in my classroom, you have another thing or two coming Mr. Hamato. 5 points off of Slytherin." Raph said nothing, he never apologised either, he didn't think that he done anything wrong, he was only protecting his younger brother. "We are going to make a simple potion that will allow you to vanquish a lower level reptile demon. Can anybody tell me what's in the potion?" Piper put her hand up. "Yes, Miss Halliwell"

"It's a mandrake variation, with a little burdock root."

"Correct 3 points to Gryffindor." After that, the lesson went practically uneventful, until the end when Michelangelo came running into the classroom, not waiting to knock or for an answer. "Donnie, Raph its Leo he's hurt badly, need to go to hospital wing. Now!" It was such a shock for the two turtles, that they had no choice but to follow their younger brother.

When they got to the hospital wing they saw Samantha, sitting by Leo crying as Professor McGonagall asked her to try and calm down. The three of them ran up to Leo and Samie and were just as hysterical as each other as Leo was currently unconscious. "Go back to your classrooms and I will come and find you when he wakes up." McGonagall said. The four turtles went back to the classrooms they were in before.

Raph and Don were not concentrating on the potion they were brewing, and Hermione and Piper were caught in the effects as it started to bubble over. "Hey, gonna watch what you're doing, potions can be dangerous, you know!" They scolded the turtles back into reality "Sorry." They mumbled in unison as the girls shook their heads and turned their backs to them.

A week later and they were all in defence against the dark arts (DADA). And Donnie had found the opportunity to sit beside Piper, as they both liked each other, just hadn't built up the courage to ask the other person (or turtle). Donnie had written something on a piece of paper and asked Piper to read it. "Do you want to go with me for a butterbeer the next time were allowed to go Hogsmede?" She read aloud. "Yes, I mean, of course I would Donatello." She looked into his eyes that were constantly covered by his purple mask. She wanted to see what he looked like without the mask, or in school uniform, (the Ravenclaw house tie clashes with his mask, and Piper had noticed that).

That weekend they were allowed to go to Hogsmede and Prue, Phoebe, Samantha, Hermione and Ginny were getting Piper ready to meet Donnie in the three broomsticks for the butterbeer. Piper turned around and looked at the over excited girls in her dorm room. She was wearing blue straight cut jeans with pink stitching through them and a hot pink tee shirt, with a pair of hot pink Converse trainers to match with natural makeup. "You look beautiful sis." Prue stated

"Yeah and if you hurt my brother, I will hurt you." Samie said before Piper could say thanks to Prue for her complement. She looked at her watch "Oh no I'm late, I've gotta go, bye." She rushed out of the Gryffindor Dormitory and walked down to the three broomsticks. As she walked into the public bar she automatically located Don, how hard could it be to spot a giant talking turtle, even in the wizarding world. "Hey Donnie," she smiled, not really knowing what to say next. "Hey Piper. Why don't you sit down?" He walked round and pulled out a seat for her even though his Bo Staff got in the way and nearly hit a man in the head "Sorry mister" He apologised before sitting back down. The waitress came over and asked if they would like to order. They each ordered a butterbeer and talked while they were waiting "So what's it like living in the big apple that is new York city?"

"Its alright but my brothers, sister and I are living in the sewers, for obvious reasons, we hardly ever get to go topside and when we do, we always manage to get ourselves into trouble." Don stated thinking back to the first time he went topside. "I would love to have been raised in the California Sunshine, it seems so much better than living under New York City."

"Sometimes, California has too much sunshine for my liking, I'm 14 now and I'm still not sure if all the heat has really toughened my immune system to the cold temperatures, like here in Britain." There drinks came and they took a dink. "So what do you wanna do when you get older?" Donnie asks her, intrigued by her feminine beauty. "I wanna be a surgeon, of my grandmother ever lets me go away to med school that is. How about you?"

"I've always wanted to find away to produce an energy efficient car that could spot the world from wasting all our fossil fuels on transport and I want to create things that the world will benefit from environmentally." Piper was impressed when he showed her the shell cell and had asked if she could maybe see some of his other creations.

After they had finished the butterbeers they went for a walk and Donnie started to teach her the basics of ninjustu, as Piper had agreed that she should learn how to defend herself better. "You're doing great but you need to kick your leg higher on your counter attack, like this." He showed her the kick "You see use the momentum from the first kick to get your leg higher on the second kick." Piper did as she was told then practically fell to the ground as Don told her that they had trained enough for the day. They walked back to the castle and had dinner together sitting at the Ravenclaw table to get away from the teasing Mikey and Phoebe.

While they were eating Prue had been telling the golden trio and the turtles of some of their vanquishing. "Then we all had to find away to cross the room to get into position to say the power of three spell." Harry was listening her so intensely that he never even noticed that Fred and George had slipped puking pastels onto his plate


	4. Consequences and actions

Turtles and Charmed Ones go to Hogwarts

a/n: I don't know where I got the idea for this one from and I hope that my impulsiveness pays off for this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Consequences

As Piper and Donatello walked together through the school, Piper was invited to the young Ravenclaw's Dorm room. She accepted and they walked up to the dorm when they got there they kissed passionately. Donnie took off his mask and hid his Bo staff. Piper started to take off her clothes. They were kissing passionately while they were doing this "Keep the elbow pads on Don." He smiled at the wonderful he was with. They went over to the bed and lay down still kissing.

The next morning Piper walked into the Gryffindor common room only to be met by Prue, Phoebe, Samantha, Hermione and Ginny. "Someone's doing the walk of shame." Prue exclaimed

"Hay that would have been with my brother." Samie argued with a scowl. Piper ran upstairs got changed into other clothes as it was Sunday and there were no classes that day. They walked sown to the great hall for breakfast. "Hay guys, what's up?" Samie said as she sat down next to Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. "Piper can we talk for a moment please?"

"Sure." She stood up and left the hall to a more secluded area. "Listen Don, I had fun last night, and I don't have any regrets, if that's where this is going."

"What I was going to say is I don't have any regrets either, but I realised after you left this morning that I forgot to use a condom. And I thought that I better tell you in case you're pregnant, hopefully you're not." Piper looked at him hugged him and told him that she would love to carry on dating him, and together they walked back into the great hall.

That afternoon, the five turtles, three charmed ones and the golden trio were outside by the quidditch field, Harry and Ron felt that everybody else could learn how to play the sport. Raph spoke up. "I think that we should give it a go, who knows it will be a laugh." He said Mikey and Donnie agreed with him by nodding their heads while Prue and Leo looked at each other as they wanted to but knew that it was a dangerous game. "Let's go for guys, Raph's right it'll be fun and let's face it flying on a broomstick sounds awesome." That persuaded the sceptical pair as they mounted their brooms and listened to Harry and Ron while they explained the game to them. Hermione threw the quaffle into the air and they played first to 110 5-a-side match.

Half an hour passed and the turtles, were winning 90-80, even though they had never played before. Malfoy walked up "Here I thought that quidditch is a classy game, and I find you here Potter." Raphael stopped what he was doing. "You got a problem with us being here 'cause if you do I will come down there and beat you with my own six fingers."

"Raphael, don't do it." Leo cautioned his hot headed younger brother.

"You would be wise to listen to your brother, Raphael, he has a lot more common sense than anybody else in this dump of a school, certainly more than what you do, mudblood." That really got to Raph, he had heard that a mudblood was a witch or wizard who had no magical parents. He jumped down off of his broom making it crash land through a window in the Gryffindor tower. He attacked Draco and he was unable to do anything about it. Until Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Samie literally dragged him off of the young Slytherin, and let him run off. "You do know that his father works for the ministry, don't you?" Hermione asked him. Raph gulped realising that he was in deep trouble, but shrugged it off when he realised that he was always getting himself into trouble any way. The eleven witches and wizard walked back into the school to sit and relax before dinner.

Meanwhile in London, the shredder and the source were talking to Voldemort in his hideout. "For too long now those retched turtles have spoiled my plans, and now they have sided with the Charmed Ones and Harry Potter. Together they will be too powerful for my foot ninja."

"The Charmed Ones could take out all you're precious ninja, you fool. They already took out my top assassin with just one little rhyme; just imagine what they will be able to do when they grow up."

"Silence, you fools, you listen to me now-"

"The shredder listens to nobody." The conversation continued like this for a further ten minutes, even though until they agreed that they will be equals while trying to take out their respective group of teenagers

At dinner that night at Hogwarts, everybody was sitting enjoying their meal, when Phoebe leaned against Piper and Donnie. She had a premonition. It started with a young woman giving birth then the doctor showed them the baby. She saw the couple look at each other, and seen Piper and Donatello's faces. She thought that Donnie looked different as his face changed from his own to that of a humans face. She came out of it and looked at the pair of them with a disgusted face. "Phoebe, what did you see, we all know that you had a premonition, and stop looking at me with that face, its creepy." Piper said looking away from her boyfriend long enough to say this to her younger sister. "You do realise that I just saw you giving birth with Donnie as a birthing coach don't you. Ever heard of safe sex?" She retorted. All at once the other eight teens stopped eating and looked at the couple. "Master Splinter is gonna go ballistic when he hears about this." Donnie said

"Grams will never talk to me again, shit Don we are so screwed."

"Our shells are so gonna be waxed." Don said back in a panic

"Don two things, one I don't have a shell, two although it is absolutely adorable will you stop with the turtle analogies, its starting to get annoying. No offence guys." Not another person spoke the rest of the evening.

Back in London, Shredder, Lord Voldemort and the Source were discussing how best to rid the world of their most hated enemies when the sources oracle appeared "I mean no disrespect, but I just seen something interesting on my crystal ball. May I proceed?" She asked, the source nodded, "It seems like one of the turtles, Donatello and the middle Charmed one Piper have accidently made child, the first child to be Born of the Charmed ones, she is prophesised to be one of the greatest forces of good the world has ever seen, eliminate her and the immediate threat is gone." The shredder called his foot ninja but sent them away again once he realised that only magical people can get into Hogwarts. The source called on a Tangen demon to try and kidnap the pregnant youth and tear the baby out of her womb. And Lord Voldemort ordered his death eaters to attack at the same time, hope fully the plan would work and the teens would be defeated permanently all three villains thought at the same time.


	5. telling the family

Turtles and Charmed Ones Go To Hogwarts

a/n: I realised just as I posted this that nobody other than me actually knows what a Tangen demon is. I still don't know exactly why I had the idea of having three ego manicas working together, but for this story I think that it works. Also the reason I haven't posted this chapter yet is because my laptop broke and me being me I never backed up my files, so I lost everything. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5

The Tangen demon appeared out of nowhere and attacked Piper who wasn't even sure how the ugly creature had gotten into the school. They weren't supposed to beable to do this as 11-17 year olds were too young to go upagainst demons, warlocks and deatheaters. She was with the twin turltes talking about different expeiences that they had had over the years when the demon had attacked them. All of sudden about a dozen foot ninja appeared out of nowhere and went for them.

The twins automatically grabbed their bo staffs, which they still kept on them, even during lessons and attacked the foot ninja knocking them all out, while Piper had thought of a spell just off of the top of her head, that sent the demon back to where it came until she knew more about it or until it came back to get her, but she thought that she would know who the demon is.

The foot ninjas had either ran scared or had been knocked out by one of two wooden staffs, and so the teens were suddenly free from the burdens of fighting once again, so they decided to go and see if Michelangelo had gotten used to not having any internnet on his shell-cell. When Draco walked over to them "You do realise that your redheaded brother is in Dumbledore's office with our parents getting grilled for attacking me earlier on."

"Wouldn't somebody as vile as you are want to watch the lecture that he would be getting, or has my older brother said that he was provoked by you, and has a bit of a short fuse." He ignored this comment and stalked away from them with his nose in the air making it clear to th trio that Raph had indeed told that Draco had wound him up slightly, but that didn't excuse the broken window that just so happened to right next to Neville Longbottom's bed.

The teens eventually found Mikey, and he happened to be with Leo and Prue as Raph was being grilled by Splinter, Dumbledore and Lucious Malfoy. And Piper told them about the attack. "Piper, you know that this demon has come after you for a reason, and the fact that you never vanquished him means that he is probably going to come after you again, stupid." Prue had told her this a million times and Piper had just ingored her, she knew that she had to learn everything about the demon as she possiblly could before the demon could be vanquished.

It had been about a week and Piper and Donnie had went to see a doctor (with Dumbledore's permission, of cource) and discovered that Phoebe's premonission had been correct. They both sent letters home and the mail came back to them the next morning eith the replies of their guardians.

Piper had a howler from her grandmother.

"PIPER JANE HALLIWELL!" The letter yelled in the voice of the elderly witch "How DARE YOU GO AHEAD AND DO SOMETHING SO IRRESPONSIBLE AND GET YOURSELF AND A PERFECTLY NICE YOUNG BOY IN TROUBLE. I AM WARNING YOU IF YOU EVEN DARE AND DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS AGAIN I WILL COME TO THE SCHOOL AND PERSONALLY DRAG YOU HOME MYSELF DO YOU HEAR ME YOUNG LADY, DO YOU HEAR ME!" The letter ripped itself up in front of her face and the entire hall had went silent from the angry sound of Penelope Halliwell's voice. Piper was too stunned to break the silence, but let it be said that Michelangelo did "Thats so cool, how do you send a letter that can yell at you from another country?"

"Its not cool Mikey, I got one in second year from my mum and it scared the hell out of me."

"What did you do to deserve such harsh punishment, Ron?" Donatello asked

"Harry and I had missed the train and we decided that the only way to get to hogwarts would be to drive there in a flying car, my dads' flying car. It sort of got destroyed by the womping willow, and I am still paying for it." Now Neville Longbottom had joined the conversation "I got one from my grandmother as well once, it was horrible." (I know he says this in the actual book, but I thought that it was relevant) At this Piper not being able to take the mortification of the howler ran out of the great hall and into the girls bathroom.

When she was there Moaning Mertyl came out of the toilet and started to talk to her "I never really get any visitors in my bathroom, because nobody likes little old Moaning Mertyl, do they." Piper by this point was mad at the howler and not really in the mood for polite conversation with ghosts in bathrooms "Do you think that if you were nicer to people and didn't hide in bathrooms all day, that maybe people would like to actually like to come and visit you and maybe even like you." The ghost was shocked that somebody had actually spoken back to her in such an abrupt mannor that she disappeared back into one of the toilets, leaving Piper on her own.

Meanwhile in the greathall the conversation had started back up again, and this time it was Donnie who was being tortured mentally about the punishment he was going to receive from his father, who knew how to ideally punish each of his five children for the crimes that they commit. Raphael had said this to the others. But Donnie wasn't listening he had blanked out everything other than the punishment he was going to get for wrecking not only his life but the life of another person, a human girl, who had the same dream as his twin sister does.

Later on the teenagers were in class and Leonardo was sitting beside Piper who had since washed her face and left the girls bathroom to go to her DADA class. "Piper, are you alright, you looked really upsest as you left the hall this morning?" He asked her not really understaning why she had been yelled at for such a natural process, though he also thought that he thought that because of the turtle that he was born as. "I'm fine as long as nobody actually talks about this for about the next eight and a half months, everything will be alright." The pair got back on with the assignment that they had been given, and spent the next half an hour doing so until professor Mc Gonagall walked in. "Piper Halliwell, Dumbledore requests to see you in his office, immediately." She stood up and made her way over to the door to go to the headmasters' office. Not knowing why she had been sent there, or what was waiting for her when she arrived.

She seen Donatello waiting outside for her outside, and at last she reaised that why she had been called down here was directly linked to the howler that the had gotten that morning. She immediately thought the worst, that her grandmother was here in the school to scold her for getting pregnant before she had even left highshool. Donatello knew that Splinter was still in Britan as he was staying in the leaky cauldren, and he had pretty much guessed that he was here to make sure that he knew that what he had done was not only illegal but imoral.

They walked into the office to a wise old rat with a scowl on his face and an old woman with a disappointed look on hers and looking directly at her granddaughter. Splinter spoke first. "Donatello, I hope that you understand that your current situation affects more than just one person, it affects, Piper, your siblings and her family and friends as well. I just hope that the both you will do the honorable thing and stick to your resopnsibilities as parents, but at the same time I am trying not to punish you in the most cruel way possible, my son. As soon as you get back to the lair I will make you train for so long that you will be too tired to build anything in your lab. Do you understand me young man?" Donnie nodded

"As for you young lady, I was counting on you to be more responsible than your sisters. I am not ready to be a great-grandmother and I am sure that at only fourteen yoears of age you are not ready to take on the responsibilties of parenthood. And Splinter here is correct it affects not only the pair of you but all of us, and you have gotten this charming and obviously very bright young boy into a lot of trouble with his father..." Penny halliwell kept yelling at Piper for at least another ten minutes until Piper's hormones told her to stand up and do something she had never had the courage to do before now. "Grams, I love you and I don't mean to undermine you but there are more important things going on in the world right now. And donnie and I have agreed that we have made our bed and can lie in it too, so we told you about the baby so that we can figure something out that means neither of us have to leave home to help raise the child. Seeing as my sisters need me to fight demons and Donnie needs to help Samie and his brothers fight the shredder. We need your help to do this and I thought of you because you are the person that I always think of first when I have a problem."  
"And sensei I've always thought that you are the smartest person I know, so of course I am going to ask for your support on this, I mean who better than my dad to give me advice on how to raise a child." Donatello had gained confidence from Pipers' assertiveness

With the words that the teenagers were saying the adults looked to one another and nodded their heads as if to say that they agree with what the two were saying to them, and that they were happy that they were doing what their honor told them to do.

Back in London, the shredder and the source were out seeing all the muggle/mortal sights as they had never been before and they had wanted to ditch Voldemort at his lair, Karai was with them enjoing the simple pleasure of spending a day with her father, even if he was really a squishy alien brain from another dimension. "Look Father, Big Ben!" She yellled sudddenly feeling like a child herself, by having a normal day, with no mutant turles and no stupid vendeta. He looked at the giant clock and took a picture from the tour bus that they were on at the time. "I mean its not just the fact that they are teenagers, but in the underworld, males dominate, so being destroyed by little girls really would put a damper on my reputation, that and my heir was vanquished by them as well, so who will follow on after me and will they manage to vanquish the charmed ones before they grow too powerful?" Karai sighed and leaned back thinking, that it was too good to be true and that she couldn't get away from a grown man with a large ego for even one measly day of sight-seeing.

A/N: Hope you thought that it was worth the wait. Pretty tired now but pretty proud of myself for typing a full chapter in one night. I know that I had quoted either from the Chamber of Secrets movie or book, but the quote (and a third of the story) goes directly to J.K. Rowling for writing such an excellent book series such as Harry Potter. (The other two thirds go to Aaron Spelling, for creating Charmed, and to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird for creating my four favourite turltes). There will be more of this when I finish the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Turtles and Charmed Ones Go To Hogwarts

a/n: Got a new laptop and will start to back up my files in case this one breaks as well. This chapter will not be as short and I will try add in a little more information on what The Shredder, The Source and Voldemort are up to, and maybe a little more on Karai. Klunk will be in this chapter as Mikey is attached to that cat. Enjoy!:)

Chapter 6

Prue was in potions and as she was older than everybody else, she never really spoke to the people in her year group although, most of them (Other than the slytherins) were perfectly nice people. Her mind was in another place and she accidently blew a potion up in her face knocking her out. "Somebody get her to the hospital wing, now!" Professor Snape yelled as he rushed to check on her, not actually touching her in case it caused her more harm than good.

Most of the others were in transfiguration and Michelangelo was playing with his cat, Klunk, instead of actually listening to what professor McGonagall was saying. He felt a sharp stab in his shell, it was Samantha "Hey little brother, pay attention or you will get into trouble. You know like in every transfiguration class we have actually been to so far." Just then there was a knock at the classroom door, which made her jump and Mikey laugh at her. It was professor Filch the caretaker. "Is Piper Halliwell in here her older sister is in the hospital wing after an accident in the potions lab." He said. Piper realising that Prudence was hurt, rushed to her feet using Samie to lean against, and left the room in a hurry.

By the time she got there she was exhausted and worried. "Prue, Prue." She called out to the wing that was brightly lit and bustling. "Its okay honey, she's still knocked out, but perfectly safe, she might have a concussion though." Piper nodded and walked to her sisters' bed and waited for her to wake up. She hadn't been there five minutes when Phoebe came in and also walked over. "When will she walk over Pipe?" She asked innocently. Piper was explaining that she didn't know when Prue started to wake up. "Piper, Phoebe, what happened to me."  
"You were in an accident in potions class. Don't you remember, your classmate said that you weren't concentrating on what you were doing." Prue nodded as if she was considering that could have happened, but not one hundred percent sure if that did happen. "You should go back to sleep, you hit your head pretty hard." Piper tucked her up and kissed her forehead. "Didn't mom used to do that Piper?" Phoebe asked remembering the last time her mother had tucked her up in bed. Piper shushed her as Prue had fallen back to sleep.

In voldemorts lair, Karai approached the Shredder. "Father, I've been thinking, what if I went to this school and attacked the turtles and their new friends. I could take some backup with me incase I need to create a distraction." The shredder looked at his only daughter and realised that she was just as stubborn as he was. "Do you really think that you can take out children as powerful as the turtles and their friends with a group of mortal martial artists." The kunoichi glared at the half-faced demon, who just continued talking. "To take out children as powerful as they are you need something that is powerful. And I thought that we were keeping them on edge, why do you think that the tangen demon hasn't attacked them in three months, he missed his window of oppertunity to take out a child that is more powerful than anything we have ever seen, and now we need to think of another way to pick them all off." The oracle appeared and started to explain that a Charmed One was injured leaving them all vulnerable. (a/n: She hasn't been vanquished as Belthazer hasn't met the Charmed Ones yet and doesn't fall in love with Phoebe as she is only eleven years old.)

"What why didn't you say so sooner. Bring me Belthazar, I think that its time he aquainted himself with the Charmed Ones." A muscular red skinned demon with black tribal markings on his face. Wearing a dark suit with a dark tie appeared before his master. "Do you wanna kill some witches, and wizards?" The demon smiled and shimmered away again, after getting information, and instructions on who to kill.

Lord Voldemort walked into the dining area, which was dimly lit but still light enough for him to see the faces of his partners'. "I think that when we do pull off our finial attack that we will need to do so with numbers and sheer force." Voldemort spoke first.  
"Yes we all have enough ninja, deatheaters, demons and warlocks to pull off the attack. The only thing is we have to wait until the little witch is too heavily pregnant for her friends' and sisters' to want her to help them, so we wait another five months and then the power of three is sure to be seperated by the witch being in labour. WHich is why we told your demon not to attack her again so we can keep them on their toes." His companions nodded then Shredder spoke up. "But maybe we should send in another attack just to make sure that they don't guess that we are up to something." They talked for about another twenty minutes of planning. Before Shredder took Karai out for some one-on-one sightseeing.

Back at hogwarts lessons had finished and everybody (other than Prue as she was still in the hospital wing) was in the Gryffindor common room, when Mikey mentioned something. "Did that demon that attacked you two a few months ago ever come back?" The question was directed at Donnie and Piper. "No, I don't think so, Don?"  
"No, it hasn't. But I did research it. Its called a tangen demon and it likes to kill witched that are in their first trimester of pregnancy, by pulling the fetuses' out of them. Meaning that he missed his window of oppertunity to kill the baby." Piper put her hand over her stomach, Don stood up and done the same. It was like they were protecting their baby. "Are you trying to tell me that a demon tried to kill me by pulling me baby out of me, that is wrong on so many levels." Piper said. Leo was sitting on the couch looking as though he was deep in thought. "They must be up to something if that demon hasn't attacked you again and you are now in your decond trimester then he must have been told not to not to. So we have to think of what your source of all evil wants."

As soon as Leo had finished talking Belthazar shimmered in to the common room. "I want you dead witch." He stated clearly towards Phoebe. Piper being protective of her baby sister, stood in front of her. "your not getting anywhere near her demon." She spat, fuelled by anger, sisterhood and hormones. She froze her in place, and Phoebe walked up to him levitated and kicked him in the head. Raphael, not wanting to miss out on any of the action ran up and attacked him, slicing off a piece of flesh from the demons hand. The demon left in agony to try and fins a healer. Phoebe walked over and picked up the piece of flesh and was immediatley sucked into a premonition.

It was on the grounds of hogwarts by the lake, all that she could see was the source, am man with a flat face and another man dressed like a can-opener. The can-opener ordered his ninja to attack first. Next, flat face sent forth his evil wizards (deatheaters), then finally the Source let his demons run amok on the battlefeild. Then the premonition jumped to the one that she had four months ago of Piper giving birth.

She pulled out and looked like she was in despair. "I think our enemies are working together." Samie walked over to try and comfort her as best she could. "Phoebe, are you sure, because if you are right you will have to go into a near suicidal battle at eleven years old." Phoebe only nodded at this. "I think it happens when Piper goes into labour." The teens were shocked at the eleven year old's comment. "What, I will not stand by and watch you guys go into battle with the three toughest guys in the world to actually beat."  
"We might not have a choice Piper, when you do go into labour then you will not be able to help fight, but you will have me there at every push." (a/n: Pun intended) Piper laughed at this and kissed him on the lips. "Maybe we should go and tell Prue what happens at the end of June." The others nodded and headed down to the hospital wing to tell Prue about the demon attack and Phoebe's premonition.

When they had finished telling her, Ron decided to tell Prue that he had feelings for her. "Guys I need to tell Prue something, so can you do one and leave." The others stood up and left. They had to drag Phoebe who didn't want to leave her older sister. "Prue, I know that we haave only known each other for five months but I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to get a butterbeer with me the next time we are in hogsmeade?" Prue looked at him and smiled. "Maybe, if I'm well enough to go, I might just go and get a butterbeer with you." He smiled at her then Phoebe came running back in. Michelangelo following her to try and stop her. "Hi guys, what's up?" He said to them nervously. "Nothing we actually just finished talking."  
"Well the others are heading up to the great hall for dinner if you wanna join. C'mon Phoebe lets go get them." The little girl followed the mutant turtle out of the hospital wing and got to the great hall in time for dumbledore to conjure dinner. (a/n: Best sentence ever!)

A week later Prue was aloud out of the hospital wing, and was completely caught up to speed on what was going on. "Okay so we need a place to practice magic, and we already know when they are going to attack but I would like to-" She stopped talking to her sisters' Samie and Ginny as Piper was doubled over in pain. "Are you okay is my niece safe. Is my level-headed twin brother going to go nuts when he hears about this." Samie was babbling as she always did when she was nervous. "Somebody get help." Piper said weakly while holding her stomach and trying not to hurl from the pain.

They took her down to the hospital wing and found out that it was completely normal to have cramps while pregnant. "Nobody tell Donatello about this, you know he'll go crazy with the over protective dad thing." The others agreed with her and they all went back up to the Gryffindor common room.

When the girls were doing that the boys were in Hufflepuff in Donnie's dorm room. "Hey Donnie, is it just me or is your life over before its even began." This had been going on for the last half an hour and Donnie was growing sick of it. "At least I actually got laid guys, you don't even have girlfriends, pregnant or not." He shouted at them and left, and as he was the only Hufflepuff there the others had to leave aswell, so the went to see what the girls were up to.

When everybody was together in the Gryffindor common room (except for Donnie he was still venting.) The boys decided not to talk about the baby unless it was the opposite of what the had said to Don, they knew better than to get on the bad side of Piper. They had a laugh until Phoebe touched Piper's shoulder and was sucked into another Premonition.

She seen a heavily pregnant Piper walking in Trafalgar square then a human boy walking up to her and kissing her, who she guessed was Don. Then Piper held her stomach and nearly fell to the ground as Don held her up. He called for help but nobody came. He hailed a taxi, she guessed that it would take her to the hospital. Then for the third time seeing the premonition that told her that Piper was having a baby in the first place. Then it ended.

She came out of it and then pretended that she had the hiccups, as she never wanted her sister to know that she will be in London when she goes into labour. Also she wanted to find out why they were in London by themselves when Piper could hardly walk from being so far along. Although she thought it had something to do with the premonition she had before that one. "I think -hic- that I'm -hic- go to -hic- bed -hic-." She said keeping up appereances with the lie she had told stood up and left the room.

Phoebe said good night to Prue before going upstairs to write in the log book that she kept of all her premonitions. She was still writing as Piper walked in eating pickled gherkins and olives with mustard and chocolate sasuce. "That is disgusting Piper." Phoebe said to her sister. "No its not its delicious. What are you writing, is that not the book that you write premonitions in?"  
"No this is my diary, my premonition book is somewhere else." Phoebe was lying through her teeth she didn't want her sister knowing about the premonition, as she knew that Piper had to figure out her own. She finished writing and then put her premonition book away. She switched out the lights and then crawled into bed "Goodnight Piper, and goodnight little baby."  
"Night Phoebe, from both of us." The girls laid down and dreamt about the things that they missed most about home.

a/n: I hope you thought that this chapter was worth the wait. Please review constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not so please don't send them.


End file.
